User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Order of the Rock Part 3 - the Springfield Building Competition
(Yes, sorry ikr? I haven't worked on this story for days, finally in Part 3 btw and i will try my best choices!) Squidward: We know what we're building, we've got all the stuff for it. We are so ready. Pearl: This year it's going to be different. I'm not just ready to build, I'm ready to win. Nelson Muntz: Nice snail, losers. SpongeBob: :(... *We see two kids and Squilliam* Squidward: Oh, great, there's Patrick and the Catfish. The rivalry continues. Pearl: Man. They've got matching leader jackets and everything. Squidward: So cool... Squilliam: Well, well, well, if it isn't the Order of the Losers. >:) Orange Girl: Great, the fail squad's here. Billy: Patrick, get a load of these losers! XD.. Patrick: Let's go, guys. SpongeBob: Patrick? Are you working with THEM!? Patrick: Yeah. SpongeBob: I thought we we're friends! Patrick: Well, they had to have somebody on their team... SpongeBob: Traitor! *Patrick and the bullies are entering* Edna Krabappel: Name, please? Squidward: Squidward, and a how do you do? :) Edna Krabappel: No, your team name. :) Squidward: Team name? :O... We are not ready for this. :( *Squilliam and the two annoying kids looks rude* Pearl: So much for losing anonymously. SpongeBob: We're the Order of the Snail. :) *Gary seems to like that* Pearl: Really? :/ Squidward: Is it meant to tie us with Gary, or are you making fun of me? :/ Edna Krabappel: Okay, Order of the Snail. You guys are in Booth 5.... :) *Squidward tries to get in, not that he is fat or anything, it may be his four legs, then he trips and fells on the ground after* *Squilliam and the brats are laughing at Squidward's fail* *SpongeBob, Gary, Pearl and Squidward enter* *SpongeBob opens a chest* SpongeBob: Hmm... *Closes it* SpongeBob: Nope. *Then he sees some people in Booth 1 Talking* *Then he is at Booth 3 to see any people in there* SpongeBob: Man, it's crowded. *SpongeBob goes to Booth 5 where his friends are waiting* Squidward: Is that a freakin' beacon. They have a freakin' beacon?! Freakin' Beacon?!!? Pearl: That's stained glass. They aren't just building a beacon. They're building a rainbow beacon. :O.. We're gonna lose. :(.. SpongeBob: A beacon sounds awesome... :O (:P Now... Now :P Idk what... The other react about this, and yeah he say this because he thinks it sounds so...) Pearl: We should probably stop staring at them. (Yup yeah, yup i skipped the part where they react after him saying beacon is awesome, because idk what they say in it, i should add it if i knew what they said so well here i skip to the part where the game continues...) Billy: Hahaha! Look, it's the Order of the Losers. Again. Orange Girl: *Laughs* Good one, Billy! Pearl: >:/ We're just looking. Squilliam: There'll be plenty of time for you all to look at it after it wins and gets shown at Springfield. Squidward: (So they are rivals!) >:( You're being unpleasant. Squilliam: Maybe not all of you. Springfield doesn't allow outside food or drink. (Eh, they eat snails?) *Gary looks shocked/scared* Squilliam: I'm talking about your snail. SpongeBob: Shut up. Squilliam: What's that? Pearl: SpongeBob said "shut up!" Do you need to hear it again? >:( Squilliam: I don't know, maybe? >:) Patrick: Stop wasting your time, Squilliam. We've got work to do. *SpongeBob smiles* Squilliam: You're lucky I'm busy. Sandy: Howdy Y'all! SpongeBob: Hey, Sandy. :D (Me: YAY! Sandy is on screen! :D..) Sandy: How's the build going? Squidward: Only time will tell. But -- we're optimistic. Patrick: Sandy, I forgot to thank you for that nether star. Sandy: Hey Patrick. Not a problem. :) Squidward: You helped these tools? >:( Sandy: For the right price, I'll help anyone. If you need anything, you know where to find me. *She leaves* Pearl: None of us know where to find you. Sandy: ;) Exactly. (Well eh... Quit with the randomness, yeah quit making me confused, ok, how come she said it since they don't even know?) Patrick: No hard feelings guys. If you're cool with Sandy, you're cool with us. So why don't we just forget about all this, and, y'know... make this about how cool our builds are. SpongeBob: May the best team win. :) Patrick: Careful what you wish for. :) SpongeBob: -_- We'll see about that. Edna Krabappel: Ladies and gentlemen... Welcome to the Springfield Building Competition. The winners of this years competition will have their build featured at Springfield -- the winners will also meet, in person, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. :D *People cheers and clap hands* *SpongeBob and friends are happy heh happy too...* (Ah eh well wait what? How come they are on land?) Squilliam, Patrick, Billy and Orange Girl: Catfish!! Catfish!! Catfish!! Pearl: Whoa. Handshake. We don't have a handshake. SpongeBob: We'll just make one up. We'll call it the uuhhhhhh.... *Awkward moment to think* *Pearl and Squidward looks confused at SpongeBob* SpongeBob: The "Greifer Grab!" :D *He does that weird handsake with them so dude the handshake is so?...* Pearl: Aaaand just like that, I'm nervous again. SpongeBob: Don't talk like that! We can do this! Just stick to the plan and everything will be fine. This year, the Order of the Snail (Idk why i find it funny, and weird!) can't lose! *Squidward, Pearl and Gary put their hands on SpongeBob's hand* Squidward: Let's do it. :D Edna Krabappel: Building... *Pearl looks prepared* starts... *Squidward also is being prepared* now! Ha! *And SpongeBob smiles lol eh and pets Gary well he smiles often!* *SpongeBob, Pearl and Squidward builds something* Squilliam: Oh, no! A fireworks dispenser?! I'm soooo scared! (Yes, sarcastic!) SpongeBob: >:/ You worry about your build and we'll worry about ours. *SpongeBob, Pearl and Squidward jump down and then use pink uh wool? Creating a pink elephant statue* *SpongeBob on the top of the Pink Elephant looks at other people's buildings, including Patrick's* *SpongeBob and Squidward looks at Pearl, she nods at them* SpongeBob: And now -- the moment of truth. Pearl: Here goes nothing... *She pulls lever eh very lever it is and eh now?* *Fireworks only worked, they are shown shooting in sky* Pearl: This looks so cool. We'll win this for sure. Squidward: I gotta admit, this Pink Elephant is sweet! Good call, SpongeBob. *SpongeBob smiles at Squidward* *People are watching amazed at it* SpongeBob: Guys. People are looking at us. Nelson Muntz: Good build, man. :D Squilliam: What? No way... >:/ It's just a bunch of dyed wool! *He punch/kicks a stone and lava is pouring out uh is out already so...* Squilliam: Whoops... *Gary is on fire so he yell of pain and runs away* SpongeBob: Oh, no! Gary's on fire!! Gary, no! Come back! :( Squidward: It was Squilliam! That punk! >:( Pearl: The lava's getting closer! Squidward: It's gonna ruin the build! Pearl: Gary's going to get lost! Pearl: We've got to do something. Squidward: But our build is about to... Go up in flames. SpongeBob: You guys stay and save the build. *He jumps down* Squidward: On it! *SpongeBob pushes Squilliam out of his way* Pearl: We've got it covered SpongeBob. Be careful. *Squidward jumps down and Pearl falls on him* Pearl: We'll meet up with you at Springfield! *SpongeBob leaves* *Then Pearl falls as Squidward gets up* *Squidward and Pearl blocks the lava's way for their build* *And yeah... End of Part 3!* Category:Blog posts